Freddy Jones: A New Life
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [[Sequel to Freddy Jones: SemiLife Story]] Freddy now lives with his foster family as his sophomore year begins. How will he deal with his life without his father around? Either FxK or FxOC. Maybe both? [[T For Language]]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I own Freddy's family, Riley, Adam, Kacey, Leigh, Cara, and any of Riley's friends introduced in the future. Distant or not so much._

**Author's Note:**_ I have no idea where I'm going with pairings. It'll either be F/K or F/OC (and that could mean Leigh, Cara, or anyone else, but not Riley). That's the biggest hint I'll give you._

_Welcome to my new story. Sequel of Freddy Jones: Semi-Life Story._

_And I've decided to make a Freddy Jones series. So here's Book Two..._

**Freddy Jones: A New Life**

Chapter One

The new school year had come, I was in the wheelchair for another week because of my leg, but my arm was healed. I had the option of crutches, but Adam said he'd feel better if I was in the wheelchair.

Not because I'm a klutz or anything. Okay, maybe I am, just a little.

But back to the current situation, school. Riley, Leigh, Cara and two other girls (Nikki and Morgan) walked in with me, Riley's school started at 8:15, and mine started at 7:20, so they were hanging out with me and my friends for a little while.

It was weird, I know, but I didn't feel like being alone with my friends yet. I wanted to be with people I had been with the whole summer.

The moment I walked, scratch that, the moment I wheeled in Katie, Summer, and Zach ran over to me, "Dude!" Zach exclaimed, "Your arm is better!"

I looked at him, "Yeah, but the leg is what's handicapping me."

"You're out of gym though." He said, looking at me, and just then realizing my current company, "Whoa! You're surrounded."

Riley looked at me, "He's a quick one."

I smirked, "He's normally smarter than me."

"Not a hard cut-off Freddy." Leigh said, smiling.

"You can shut up now." I said, glaring at her before breaking into a smile.

Katie suddenly looked awfully jealous, but I ignored her and kept talking to Zach, Summer, Riley, and her friends.

Summer grabbed me by the handle of my wheelchair and pulled me to the side, "You're being a real asshole!" She exclaimed.

"And you dragged me over here because you know it's a pain to resist in a wheelchair?" I asked, ignoring her statement.

She glared at me, "Freddy, quit being such a jackass and talk to Katie!"

"Why?" I asked, "She's the one being a fucking bitch. She broke up with me, remember? Or did she make it seem like I was being a big bad jerk and broke her heart into a million little pieces?"

"Actually, she told me exactly what happened." Summer retorted, "That she broke up with you because she didn't want to feel like a sympathetic mother."

I looked up at Summer, when usually I had a good few inches on her, "And that hurt. A lot. I was perfectly fine, and now look at me. If she hadn't broken up with me, I don't think I would've left the house, causing the worst session of bruises ever, causing me to move in with Zach, causing me to get a foster family." I looked over at Riley, "Not that they're horrible. I love them more than my own family, but still. It's nice to live with blood relatives that you can call your own, even if they have the potential to be assholes."

Summer simply shook her head and stormed away, she didn't reply because she knew I was right, I wheeled over to Zach and the girls. Riley looked at her watch, "Well Freddy, we gotta go, I'll see you tonight?" She leaned over and hugged me.

Her hug was then followed by one from Cara, then one from Morgan, then one from Nikki, and lastly one from Leigh, "Bye Freddy, I'll try and come over tonight." She said, smiling.

"Alright Leigh, see you."

"Bye." She waved as she followed the others out and they began walking towards the public school, which was only a few blocks away.

"Pimp." Zach said, smirking at me.

"Who me?" I asked, pointing to myself, I wheeled towards our homeroom, "It's the chair I swear."

I rolled, and Zach walked towards our class, and I almost fell out of the chair when I saw Hannah, "Didn't she graduate? I could've swore that she graduated."

"I heard that she had to go to summer school for math and social studies, failed both and is now a super senior." Zach said, holding back a laugh.

"Can we say ammo?" I said, smirking as I rolled towards her, "So, I hear you failed."

She looked down at me, there were red marks and bruises all over her face. "Shut up Freddy."

"Oh, how I could so use this against you." I said, not allowing the smile to leave my face.

She clenched her fist.

"You wouldn't hit a cripple would you?" I asked, cringing on the inside as I used the term I swore I would never use.

It seemed like she just then realized that I was in a wheelchair, "What happened?"

"Your father happened."

"My father is your father."

"My father is Adam Parker." I said, "He is the only man I will consider my father until **your** father learns to control his anger."

I could see Zach smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Come on Zach, let's get to homeroom."

The warning bell went off, "Fuckstick..." I muttered, "Zach, see that bar on the bottom of my chair?"

"Yeah..."

"Hop on, we're plowing through." He listened and I quickly wheeled through the mob, most people hopping to the side, some people taking advantage of the fact and speeding along behind us.

I rolled into our homeroom, and it was Miss Winston again, "I thought she quit."

"That's what I heard." Zach said, as he hopped off the bar and we went to take two seats in the back.

I sighed, "She had to ruin this so far amazing day."

"Don't worry Mr. Pimp-Man. Your girls will be waiting for you when the day is done." Zach retorted, smirking.

I turned a rather embarrassing shade of red, "They aren't my girls!" I exclaimed, "Riley's pretty much my sister, and the other four are just her friends." I looked at him, "And my friends too, they've been my main company over the summer."

"Well the brunette looked like she wanted to be more than just friends." Zach retorted, referring to Leigh.

"Leigh?" I asked, knowing who he was talking about.

"And you even know their names, Freddy, you so want more than a friendship." Zach said, messing around with me.

"Quit being an asshole Mooneyham." I retorted, as the bell rang. Katie and Summer walked in, behind them were Lawrence, Billy, Tomika, Alicia, and Marta.

Katie and Summer sat in the direct front. Marta sat on the other side of me. Billy, Tomika, Alicia, and Lawrence sat in front of us.

While Miss Winston took a while to notice that the bell had rang, Lawrence turned around, "Freddy, why aren't Katie and Summer sitting with us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because apparently I'm a jackass because Katie dumped me last year." I said, shrugging, "But who cares- "

Zach smirked, "Because he's got five new girlfriends now."

I kicked Zach with my good leg, "I do not! I've got a normal sister, sort of, and her four friends that have been my main company this summer." I repeated, glaring at Zach with every word I spoke, "Need I say it again?"

"Freddy," Zach said, shaking his head, "I'm just messing with you."

"I know, but it's bothering me."

Miss Winston finally realized the bell had rang, she looked directly to the back of the room, "Oh great. **This** group again."

"I resent that!" I exclaimed, I would've stood up, but that would be sort of painful at the moment.

Miss Winston rolled her eyes as she took attendance, "Katherine Brown?"

Katie raised her hand, "Here!"

I zoned out for a while, and eventually Zach poked me, "Dude, she called you."

"Fredrick Jones?" My name was said with so much hatred.

"Oh yeah, I'm here."

"Fredrick, can you please come to the front of the room so I can be sure you pay attention?"

"That's sort of on the impossible side." I said, "I'm stuck."

"I'm sure you're capable of squeezing by Miss Hale or Mr. Mooneyham." She said, glaring at me.

"It's actually a lot harder than you may think." I replied, nodding.

She paused in attendance and stormed back, "Mr. Jones, stand up and come to the front of the room right now."

Marta stood up and I wheeled out of my little alcove, "I'd stand up if I could." I said, venom soaking my words.

Great, I was already getting myself in trouble on day one.

She seemed to not notice the wheelchair, "Now that you're capable, come sit next to Miss Brown."

My jaw sort of dropped, and I sort of stalled. As if processing what had just been said. "Now!" She exclaimed.

I rolled forward, everyone's eyes linking with the chair that my butt was attached to for the next week. I grabbed the chair next to Katie, and pushed it to the side.

Katie looked at me, she took out a piece of paper and wrote me a note as Miss Winston took attendance, '_y r u being so mean?'_

I took the paper and grabbed my pen, '_Because your recent behaviors have been awfully wench-like._' I had borrowed that term from Riley, along with the previously used fuckstick.

'_I haven't been wench-like!_' She wrote angrily, '_You're the one who's being a jerk. Not just to me, but to Summer too, and even Miss Winston._'

'_insert me caring here_' I shoved the paper back at her, looking up at the bitchy teacher that I was stuck with until the school year was over.

Five minutes before the dismissal bell rang, I rolled out of the classroom, with Zach following me, "Mr. Jones where do you think you're going?" Miss Winston asked me.

"To class." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Class hasn't ended." She retorted.

I glared at her, "Call Mr. Sands, I have his permission to leave early." And I rolled away from her, and Zach walked beside me.

**How do you like the sequel so far? I personally like it. And you'll meet Riley's friends more in detail in Chapters 2 & 3.**

**Review with an answer.**

**Who should Freddy be with?**

**-Leigh**

**-Cara**

**-Riley (Awkward, but I want to know)**

**-Katie**

**-Morgan**

**-Nikki**

**The question will be up for answers until Chapter 4, where Freddy's feelings are revealed.**

**Much love to my reviewers. Including, Sianne **(_I dunno, but in my world he can._)**, imjustagirl0077 **(_Reply to the poll, and if the majority chooses her then..._)**, myraa** (_You asked if there would be a sequel, and you're looking at it._)**, singingblondie** (_Yay! For devoted reviewers who can't wait for sequels. I'm talking about you by the way. P_)

**Chapter Two should be up this week or this weekend (FOUR DAY BREAK!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I own Freddy's family, Riley, Adam, Kacey, Leigh, Cara, Morgan, Nikki, and any of Riley's friends introduced in the future. Distant or not so much._

**Author's Note:**_ Alright, the votes are in (but it's not a final vote) and the score is..._

_Katie: 7_

_Leigh: 4_

_Anyone but Katie: 1_

_Cara: 0_

_Riley: 0_

_Morgan: 0_

_Nikki: 0_

**Freddy Jones: A New Life**

Chapter Two

Zach and I were walking out of the school, waiting to meet with Riley, Leigh, Cara, Nikki, and Morgan. The day had finally ended, and my first day as a sophomore was over. The rest of my teachers, besides Miss Winston and Mr. Akron, had been pretty amazing.

Let's not get me started on Miss Davis. Maybe I will get started, she's my English teacher, and seats are assigned, and I'm in the front row, in between Zach and some new kid.

I know what you're thinking, 'How is she amazing, don't you hate sitting in the front row?' Well here's my response, with a teacher like that, you don't care where you sit, as long as you can see her all the time.

She's new this year, and honestly, I'm glad she replaced Mrs. Lawler. Mrs. Lawler was nothing to look at, she was a bag of bones, and she attempted to die her hair and it turned out as this orangey color. It was kind of nasty.

But Miss Davis, she had long brown hair, falling to her elbows when she stood perfectly straight, and her eyes were a calming shade of blue. Her voice sounded like the voice of an angel. And she was hot. That always makes things a little easier.

We saw a group of girls walking into our school's parking lot. "Think that's them?" Zach asked, looking at me as they drew closer.

"No Zach, I think it's going to be a random group of girls that neither of us have ever met before, coming from the public school." I lightly smacked him, "Of course that's them!"

He smiled, "No one ever called me brilliant."

As the girls grew closer, Katie and Summer walked out of the school and up to Zach, "Zach, tell your friend, that he's a filthy asshole and a self-centered bastard! And I hope he falls off the face of the Earth!" Katie exclaimed.

Zach looked at me, and raised an eyebrow, I filled in the blank, "I can hear you myself." She crossed her arms and turned away, "Maturity never was your strong point was it?" I looked at Zach and mocked her, "Zach, can you tell Katie that I think she's an immature little prat who should really focus on changing her very skank-like attitude?"

Zach turned to Katie, "Katie, Freddy says that- "

She glared at us, "Oh shut up!" And she stormed away, Summer following her.

The group walked up the steps leading to the school, and Riley slid to the side as Katie stormed by, "Whoa, someone's got a bit of an attitude." She said, walking up to us.

"Apparently Freddy is now a filthy asshole and a self-centered bastard." Zach said, smirking.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right? If she thinks that Freddy is a filthy asshole and self-centered bastard, then she lives a pretty sheltered life."

Leigh nodded in agreement, "The guys at South High all act as if they have a stick permanently shoved up their ass, and they think they're holier than everyone."

I blinked, "Well, Katie's been at Horace Green her entire life, so she hasn't met the public school assholes." I said, shrugging, "Although I am supposedly the 'worst guy she's ever met' and 'there's no one worse than me.' But who cares?"

Riley shook her head, "You have your asshole moments, but I wouldn't call you a self-centered bastard."

"But everyone has asshole moments." Cara replied, "The world would be too sweet and innocent otherwise. And we can't have that."

"Of course you'd say that Cara." Morgan retorted, "Coming from a total bitch herself."

I turned to look at Cara, I had experienced these wit battles before, and they often turned out to be quite amusing, "That's where we're different." Cara replied, "I'm a bitch, and I know it, you're a bitch and you would never admit it."

All of our eyes then turned back to Morgan, she thought for a moment, "At least I haven't screwed 90 of the guys at South High."

"I haven't." Cara retorted instantly, "It was a rumor, that you started, remember?"

We could all tell that this was going to be violent, so I rolled in between the two, "Hey, let's all just leave." I said, not feeling like having a fight break out on the grounds of my school.

Riley sighed in relief, "Sounds good Freddy." And the seven of us began to walk down the steps of the school; I rolled down the nearby ramp. Zach's mom's van pulled up and Zach opened the door, hopping in, "Talk to you tomorrow Freddy."

I waved, "Bye Zach!"

The six of us then went back to South High, where Adam was waiting for Riley, Leigh, and I. Morgan's mom was there to pick up her and Nikki. Cara sat down on the sidewalk, waiting for her brother.

Riley, Leigh, and I got into Adam's car, "So, how was your day?" He asked us. He was looking at me, and that made me think that he knew about my homeroom outburst.

I said nothing, and Riley and Leigh shrugged, "its school Dad." Riley said, looking at her dad as he drove away, "How good can it possibly be?"

Leigh nodded in agreement, "Especially with Morgan and Cara trying to murder each other every five minutes."

Riley and Leigh continued to talk as we pulled up to Leigh's house, "Thanks Adam." She said, getting out of the car, "I'll see you tomorrow Riley, you too Freddy."

"Bye Leigh." Riley and I said in unison. As soon as she got in the front door Adam drove back towards our, god it feels weird to say that, house.

We stopped at the middle school, and Kacey jumped into the car. "How do you guys like your teachers?" Adam asked, okay, he definitely knew.

Riley shrugged first, "I don't really know. I mean, some of them are standable, but my English teacher is horrible. She keeps saying how she wishes she were back at private school because then she didn't have to look at the 'vulgarity of our attire.' It was completely awkward."

"What's her name?" I asked, looking at Riley, believing I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Mrs. Lawler, I think that was it anyway."

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh, "What's so funny Freddy?"

I smiled at Riley, "Her name is Mrs. Lawler alright, and I had her last year."

"And you had to send her to me?" Riley exclaimed, turning around from her position in the front seat.

I shrugged, "We heard she was retiring, we didn't think she was going to go teach at public school."

"Well, lucky for you and horrible for me!" She muttered, sinking down in her front seat.

I looked at her, "Sorry." I didn't feel like mentioning the fact that all my teachers were horrible this year, except Miss Davis and my tech teacher, Mr. Greene.

We pulled back up to the house, Kacey ran inside, followed by Riley and I. Adam walked in behind us after closing the garage door, "Freddy, I want to talk to you." He said, as Riley and Kacey went towards their rooms.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"What's the deal with your homeroom teacher?" I knew that he knew.

I sighed and rolled towards the living room, Adam following me, "This could take a while; you might want to sit down."

Adam hesitantly sat down, "Alright Freddy, start talking."

"Well it started last year, when I first met her." I said, nodding, "She hated me for no reason, and always accused me of everything that went wrong." I continued my truthful story, "And then this year, I had her again. I was sitting in the back of the room with Zach, and I sort of zoned out, thinking about stuff and all that, but she called my name and I didn't hear her, so she made this big deal out of it," I sighed, "And so she made me sit up front and then she tried to make me stay in class late, but I ended up leaving early."

Adam smirked, "Oh thank god!" He exclaimed, "She made it seem like you were a hoodlum."

I laughed, "Yeah, it really was nothing."

"Alright, I was just double-checking to make sure you weren't," He paused, "I don't really know..."

I went back towards my room, throwing my bookbag on the bed.

The phone then began to ring, and Kacey answered it, bringing me the phone, "Freddy... It's for you."

"Hello?"

**Chapter Two... How do you like it? Please tell me, and tell me what your favorite part is. And the poll is still going for another chapter.**

**And I realize that this chapter is seemingly going against your votes, but just wait.**

**Review with an answer.**

**Who should Freddy be with?**

**-Leigh**

**-Cara**

**-Riley (Awkward, but I want to know)**

**-Katie**

**-Morgan**

**-Nikki**

**The question will be up for answers until Chapter 4, where Freddy's feelings are revealed.**

**Much love to my reviewers. Including, Gabriella Montez-Bolton, DoYouMissYourLittleGirl, xoxoalexaxoxo (**_I'll try to make it more obvious from now on._**), singingblondie, happy review giver, KatieAndFreddy (**_Alright, I'll see what I can do P_**), Bre, xstarglossx, x0xHanaHx0x, Scotty Cat (**_Your idea is what I was thinking of doing when I got all the votes._**), ameile, PabloDivaRidesAgain, imjustagirl0077**

**I'm off Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. So this story (along with my others) should get updated graciously.**


End file.
